No Other Choice
"No Other Choice" is the opening track to 404's tenth studio album, Every Hour. The song is written about the 2016 U.S. Democratic Party primaries. Background The song began as an idea for an opening track to a possible political protest album. After Steelhead, Louis considered his next studio album to be a protest album about the 2016 U.S. Democratic Party primary process. The album never happened, but Louis resurfaced this track for Every Hour. Lyrics Tossed to the side and my face hit the ground Sweet taste of asphault, a thick, meaty sound Tall order prophets are standing around Who the fuck gave permission for you to touch down? It wasn't me, I am not who's to blame Stayed with my conscience, the outcome's the same I didn't want what you threw onto me I will sooner be dead then accept your decree Don't listen to elitists They're gonna sell you out and push you aside And send you to war This system that is tradition Is neglected and used no more Don't tell me what I want I know what I want To have a part in this process Who's wanted now, princess? Chosen leaders who Weren't chosen to Lead anything Why is this so bleak? Don't remind me of why I avoided you This strategy is making me feel sick Take a step back Take a look around You're not wanted here Still you wear your crown Well you shoved it in my face! Votes are uncounted and tossed in the shredder I feel like a fuckin' dictator would be better Love isn't easy and you haven't earned it Turn back around and complain to corporate Don't listen to elitists They're gonna sell you out and push you aside And send you to war, I swear This system that is tradition Is neglected and used no more I am worthless I am meaningless This process will go on Without me Ask yourself a simple question Do these people want you Or, do you even want them? You hate them so much it's clear to see This righteous indignation isn't getting you too far Take another ride in your super-stretch car You're so out-of-touch that you can't feel your face Kneel the fuck down and get out of this place! Well you shoved it in my face! I miss the days when you were transparent Well, actually, I don't remember 'em King of the pack, cough, you fucking jerk-off No one likes you but you and your little cronies too Don't listen to elitists They're gonna sell you out and push you aside Unless you're taking their money This system that is tradition Is neglected and used no more Why am I continuing? You don't give a fuck about me! You don't give a fuck about anyone But the dollar signs Let them light you up Let them prop you up Let them be the reason you fall Well you shoved it in my face! Category:Songs Category:Opening tracks